The present invention relates, in a first aspect, to a method for preparing a coffee beverage by brewing a portion of coffee powder in a brewing chamber, whereby a plurality of portions of coffee powder are arranged along a transporting tape in a mutual distance and whereby the coffee powder portions arranged along said transporting tape are received in a container having an outlet opening. Moreover, the invention relates to a coffee machine for performing the above method, particularly to a coffee machine comprising a frame, a brewing chamber arranged in the frame and having a first brewing chamber portion and a second brewing chamber portion, means for supplying hot water to the brewing chamber, and means for opening said brewing chamber by separating the first and second portions thereof from each other to enable a portion of coffee powder to be loaded into the brewing chamber and to be removed from the brewing chamber, respectively, and for closing the brewing chamber by joining together the first and second portions thereof to enable a coffee beverage to be brewed by feeding hot water into the brewing chamber containing the portion of coffee powder.